


So Close To You

by smudgay



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgay/pseuds/smudgay
Summary: Kara is a virgin. Between crime fighting and getting accustomed to earth, she'd just never had the time to consider sex, not until Stephanie that is. And somehow, love and sex go hand in hand.





	1. A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing I wrote for my all time OTP :') i literally wrote this while on the bus i love them so much

Kara had never really considered sex before, not until Stephanie. Not until she’d first seen the eyes of her girlfriend reflecting love back at her--hair sprawled out like it was reaching out for her. Stephanie body rising and falling with her breath, face flushed; ready, wanting, _begging_. Oh by Rao, how Kara had never really thought about sex before was beyond a mystery to her.

It wasn't that Kara was asexual, she'd thought about it, she knew she wanted it, but she'd never really _considered_ it. Back on Krypton, when it was alive and not bits of rock in space, she'd thought about it a lot. She was a teenager, after all, on Krypton just like on Earth, it was something you think about at that age. Yet, she never thought about much since landing on earth. By _Rao_ , she knew she wanted it, she knew especially that she wanted it with Stephanie. But that "it" was confusing to her, sixteen when she'd left Krypton, she only knew the basics of reproduction (which most of Krypton was obsessed with anyway). It wasn’t quite like on it was on earth, it wasn’t quite like it was with Stephanie.

And Kara only knew that she wanted it and that Stephanie Brown was making it hard to not consider.


	2. Day

It happened late one night—or very early one morning, Kara figured—after exhausting and unrelenting crime fighting (exhausting only for Stephanie, of course).  Her friend fell on to her bed, with a groan. Sunlight was starting to break through the dark blue sky and Kara knew without asking that Stephanie had class at 8—or pure hell as Stephanie called it. Kara would have been delighted at any sort of regular earth schooling, and not the kind Wonder Woman liked to give. It was in the way she kicked off her costume while grabbing whatever was near by; grumbling and whimpering. Normally, Stephanie never patrolled on a school night. Normally, Stephanie never had 8am classes, but sometimes even the normal failed Stephanie.

It was then that something came over Kara as she watched Stephanie lazily strip. It wasn't meant to be arousing and she felt bad for even feeling anything but she couldn't help the desire to jump on Stephanie's bed and hold her that coursed through her mind.  In embarrassment or pure shame, Kara looked away. She mumbled something about how she could fly Stephanie to class and Stephanie responded with some barely flirtatious quip like she always did. That should have been that, Kara would have gone home with a pounding heart and a flushed face like she always did but today it wasn't that simple. Today, Stephanie was too tired to control herself.

Once dressed, without thinking, Stephanie got up and kissed Kara, telling her how sweet and pretty she was and how much she wished she didn't have to go to school so that the two could spend time together because all she wanted to do was spend time with Kara. It happened so quick, so casually that it took Kara several minutes to realize that it had even happened in the first place. It felt normal, like it was something they always did—but it wasn't. Kara had seen the movies (and Kara had seen a lot of movies). No matter how close the two female leads got, they never kissed on the lips. Unless it was one of _those_ “movies”, but Stephanie had told Kara countless times before that those movies were called “porn” and really weren't movies in the same sense (Kara still liked them, until Stephanie told her that they weren't accurate and then she had to throw away all the notes she'd taken).

It had taken Stephanie even longer to realize but by that time she was already on the roof of her college and Kara a blur against the rising sun.


	3. Night

The days after were strange, Kara didn't want to say anything and Stephanie didn't want to overstep anything and so while they both felt like nothing wrong had happened, they acted like it did. Stephanie could have blamed it on her tiredness—“it didn't really mean anything” and all that— Kara would have ate up the excuse, and it would have been the end of it but Stephanie didn't feel like lying. Especially not when she desperately wanted a proper kiss, one that she fully remembered—lips and tongue and all.

And Kara wanted it too, she just didn't know what to say or do or ask. She'd never really been kissed before, not by someone she actually liked. And then there was that too, the _liking_. Kara didn’t know what it meant, how to describe it or what to say and she knew, was painfully aware of, just how much Stephanie knew about the topic. Why would Stephanie ever want to waste her time _teaching_ Kara when there were countless other people—people, real _human_ people—that could do a much better job?  

There wasn’t much to say, not that Kara even wanted to say anything. What she wanted and what she felt might have been better for Stephanie were two different things. They were friends, best friends; they were something that Kara would never dare risk.

So it was Stephanie who finally said something, when the two finally found a moment to themselves on a roof, night sky glistening above them.

Stephanie breathed in, crossed her arms and stepped out in front of Kara. “We kissed,” she said like it was a secret, something that neither of them remembered despite the moment burning through their memories.

Kara nodded. Stephanie took another breath and tried again, “I like your lips.” It wasn’t what she meant to say, but it wasn’t a lie either and so the vigilante went with it, face flushed but lips turned into a smile.

Kara blinked at her, “I…” she stammered, looking around as if her cousin might swoop down on them, or as if Batman might be perched on a gargoyle somewhere.

But there were no gargoyles, and Kara had always been able to hear Kal from miles away. There was Stephanie, in front of her smiling and declaring some sort of affection for her. There was her own pounding heart, her own flushed face, and dry mouth.

After a moment too long to be comfortable, the Kryptonian finally decided on, “I like your lips too.” Though it was not really what she wanted to say, but it wasn’t a lie either.

The two smiled at each other. In more long, slow moments they moved closer together until soft pink lips were against soft pink lips.

There was something so unbelievably good about it. Something so enchanting, so intoxicating, so—

_"Stephanie, can you do this on your own time?"_

Kara pulled back, Stephanie flushed again bringing her hand quickly to her communicator.

"Sorry, O. "

Kara could hear the sound of Oracle sighing on the other end, complaining about how Stephanie's heart rate had gone up and how she'd been worried and wanted to check in but _God_ , she was just making out.

It didn’t need to be said in words that night, but it was the start of something great.


	4. First

Kara isn't sure how it happened, but somehow Stephanie ended up pinned underneath her. Of course, Kara had taken off her cape and laid it out for Stephanie to sit down on, because she was "sweet" (as Stephanie put it, Kara didnt know how she could be a flavour), but some how sitting had turned to lying down and lying down had turned into being held down. 

And by Rao, did Stephanie look beautiful when pinned in place (or when not pinned, or when not even in place, Stephanie just looked good all the time). 

Hungry kisses along Stephanie's jaw and lips left the both of them begging for more with their moans. Kara ran her hands over Stephanie's body, leaving no inch of skin untouched, unexplored, undiscovered. 

Now, Stephanie would only bare this side for her, only kiss her, only be pinned down by her and if that wasn't an arousing thought, then Kara wasn't sure what was. She wanted Stephanie but more than that she wanted Stephanie close to her, touching her, filling her. 

Kara didnt think, she didn't realise she'd never had sex before, she didn't realize that was where this was going. But when she unknowingly dug her teeth gently into the now bare side of stephanie's breast, she heard "Kara, please.". She heard her girlfriend plea, beg for something more but...she didn't know what that more was and her stomach sank. She couldn't disappoint, especially not Stephanie.

She had already kissed her in all the right spots, ran her hands over the sensitive bits and....she knew, she remember what she'd seen in porn but....

"Stephanie," she mumbled, kissing the other girl on the mouth repeatedly until she almost forgot what she wanted to say. "I don't know what to do." 

Stephanie smiled in that half-smirk half-concerned way that she did and-only because Kara let her, Stephanie flipped their positions, her legs pressed against Kara's hips. 

"Another time," Stephanie breathed, pressing kisses over Kara's neck gently. "Not on a roof and maybe with some candles and rose petals, you know." 

Kara giggled, pulling Stephanie down into a hug. Her worry dissolving into pure affection. "Another time," she mirrored.

She didn't know it then, but "another time" came quicker than she thought. 


End file.
